Flickering Heartbeat
by Chibi Tsuki Hikari
Summary: For some reason a sinking feeling had settled in Inuyasha's stomach. It wasn't a feeling he got very often, it usually lead to someone he cared about disappearing forever.  SEME INUYASHA  UKE SESSHOUMARU
1. He's what!

Warnings: Yaoi, Inuyasha's potty mouth, Incest, Implied Past Rape, Sesshoumaru is UKE, I repeat, UKE! Submissive not Seme what so ever! He **Never** will be Seme in this fanfic! Also possible Mpreg later -cough- alrighty then!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha in anyway, if I did, Inuyasha would be taller than Sesshoumaru xD and Sesshy would be mpreg with Inu's love child already!

* * *

Waiting by the bone eaters well for Kagome was always so god damn boring.

Amber eyes darted from one place to another as two white dog ears twitched from side to side atop his silver tressed head.

Frowning he bared his fangs some in frustration as he sat impatiently cross-legged, with his clawed calloused hands hooked inside his haori sleeves.

"Innnnnuuuuuyaaaashhhhhaaaa!" Whined a certain ginger haired kitsune as the small child climbed up onto the inu hanyou's shoulder.

Growling softly Inuyasha turned his hateful glaring gaze to him, "Whattya want you little rat…"

Frowning Shippou glares back but seeing as he was not skilled in the art of the death glare, it turned out more to be an angry pout.

"Hey I'm not a rat you…you…..Inu-baka! Your not supposed to pick on me Inuyasha! Kagome said so! And she'll just sit you into oblivion when she gets back if I tell her to! Soooo Nehhhhh!" Snapped the kitsune as he stuck his tongue out to prove his point.

"I'm so gonna pull off all of the hair on your nice fluffy tail if you don't tell me what the hell you came to bother me for Shippou!" Ground out Inuyasha as he picked up the kit by the tail.

"Itaiiii Itaiiiii! Lemme go you big meanie baka head!" Squealed Shippou unhappily as he flailed about.

"Lord Inuyasha! Cease your teasing! There are much more pressing matters at hand than Lady Kagome's return!" Quipped a tiny raspy voice as the body of a tiny flea youkai jumped off Shippou's tail and onto the side of Inuyasha's face.

Inuyasha frowns instantly and smacks his cheek before the flea can drink from him,

"Oooofffaaaa" Moaned Myoga as he gracelessly fell into Inuyasha' out stretched palm.

"What the hell are you blabbering on about old man." Mutters the hanyou.

Myoga sits up crossing his arms firmly looking gravely serious, "Word has it that the Western Lands are being taken over by the great kitsune Lord Saito of the South; and then there are rumors flying around of your older brother Lord Sesshoumaru..missing or dead!"

"Feh and? Why the hell should I give two flying fucks about whether that pompous feminine asshole kicks the bucket or not!"

"Ehhhh Sesshoumaru is dead?" Asked Shippou wide eyed.

"Like the bastard would actually croak! Must be a stupid lower youkai spreading shit around…" Snaps Inuyasha.

"But what's all this crap about someone takin' over the Western Lands?" Frowned the hanyou.

"The rumor goes that Lord Sesshoumaru has been missing for over two months, no one at the palace has seen nor heard of him. So in turn youkai of all different status's are surrounding the Western Lands as we speak to seek out your brother and take the lands from him." Murmured the flea as he stroked his chin.

"This is extremely bad for you Lord Inuyasha!" Myoga yelled suddenly as a thought struck him.

"How in the hell is this bad for me? It's not my fucking problem now is it?" Inuyasha growled out as he crossed his arms.

Shippou blinked, "But ne Inuyasha, aren't you also part of the royal inu youkai family? Your totally like a prince or something yah know?"

"Precisely! Lady Izayoi was a Princess as well…and if Lord Sesshoumaru is truly dead…that would only mean that Lord Inuyasha is the new rightful lord and heir to the Western Lands!" Spoke Myoga wide eyed.

"No way in fucking hell…am I gonna be the next shitty Lord! The Bastard might not even be dead, for all we know he could be out screwing somewhere!"

Shippou blushes scarlet, "Th-that's a bad word Inuyasha that's a word Sango-chan slaps Miroku for!"

"Lord Inuyasha! Stop saying such vulgar things in front of the kit!" Piped in Myoga.

"Mehhh…" Growled Inuyasha as he stood and started walking down the grassy hill.

"Heyyy Inu-baka! Where are you going! Didn't you hear Myoga-jiji."

Shippou frowned and scampered down after the inu, with Myoga clinging desperately to his tail.

For some reason a sinking feeling had settled in Inuyasha's stomach. It wasn't a feeling he got very often, it usually lead to someone he cared about disappearing forever.

He growled to himself.

_Not that I care about the ruddy bastard or anything…but hell had a better chance of freezing over before I take his place as Lord!_

"Inuyasha?" Questioned a new voice behind him.

Blinking he snapped out of his musings as he turned around, "Kagome?"

Smiling brightly Kagome ran toward him with Shippou at her heels, "Sorry if I kept you waiting…but Boyo got his head stuck in an old jar of grandpa's."

"That's because cats are stupid." Snorted Inuyasha.

Kagome's brown eyes smoldered, "They are not! He was just curious is all.."

He smirked some, "Curiosity killed the cat you know. Proves they're dumb."

"Auughhhhh honestly Inuyasha…"

"Kagome-chan! Kagome-chan! Kagome!-chan Guess what!" Bounced the kitsune next to her.

"What's wrong Shippou-chan, did Inuyasha tease you again?" Frowned Kagome as she picked the kit up holding him close.

"Well yeah, but that's not the big news at all! Sesshoumaru is dead!" Spouted Shippou wide eyed.

Inuyasha growled loudly, "Will yah stop saying that you gaki! He's not dead alright!"

"Inuyasha! Stop calling Shippou names this very instant! Now what's all this about Sesshoumaru…being dead?" She blinked.

"Well Lady Kagome, it's the hottest news amongst youkai. It seems Lord Sesshoumaru is dead or missing from his post." Spoke Myoga from atop Shippou's head.

"But that's absolutely silly…Sesshoumaru's really strong right? Only someone like Naraku could harm him…you don't think Naraku is behind this do you?" Kagome remarked thoughtfully.

"Hell if I know, but if there's any chance that the baboon is involved with Sesshoumaru's disappearance there's bound to be jewel shards not far from them." Inuyasha said as he made his way toward the village.

Heaving her large yellow back pack securely over her shoulder Kagome trekked down after him.

"So we're going to find Sesshoumaru…? She asked skeptically.

"No! We're going after the jewel shards baka!" Barked Inuyasha little too quickly.

"Sound like he's trying to convince himself." Snickered Shippou.

"Shut up Shippou!" Growled the inu as they reached Kaede's hut.

Sweatdropping Kagome followed him inside.

"Kagome-chan your back." Smiled Sango from her place by the fire pit.

"Ahh Lady Kagome you get prettier every time you grace us with your presence!" Sing songed the houshi only to get a scathing glare from Sango.

"N-not that your beauty outshines Sango's in the very least…" He lamely stated as an after thought to sooth the taija's anger.

"Nice save." Smirked Inuyasha.

"What be all this tension ye brought with ye Inuyasha?" Questioned Kaede calmly as she crushed some herbs skillfully on a tatami mat.

Inuyasha snorted crossing his arms, "There's no time for explainin' old hag.."

Kagome shifted on her feet and glared at him as she placed down her back pack next to the door and began to explain what Myoga had told her.

"…Sesshoumaru dead…it's very hard to believe...but if you think Naraku is involved we should invesitgate…Kohaku could be near by as well." Murmured Sango softly.

"Indeed, but this is something we should not take lightly. It may be a trap set by Naraku to lure us out to him." Frowned Miroku.

"Well we ane't just sittin' around and doing nothing. Just because it might be a trap don't mean we can't get a few jewel shards along the way." Spoke Inuyasha.

"Yeah cause there's gotta be like a million youkai in the Western Lands right now!" Chirped Shippou helpfully.

"Ye best be careful, if what ye say is true then there will be more than one youkai lord lurking in the Western Lands." Cautioned Kaede.

"Feh we're always careful." Inuyasha stated firmly.

Dubious glances in his direction made him sweatdrop.

"Well fine then! Don't have faith in me! See if I save your ningen asses when your half dead and bleedin' in a ditch!" Growled Inuyasha as he stormed out.

"INUYASHA SIT!"

A huge smashing sound is heard from outside.

"GOD DAMN IT ONNA!" Yowled Inuyasha from a crater impression of his body.

* * *

"He's not getting any better, infact he's getting far worse than the healers had expected." Murmured a slightly hysterical female voice.

"Hush, you'll wake him you baka neko.." Hissed a male tone in a harsh whisper.

They both peered through the crack in the doorway.

Curled at the center of a king sized bed clothed in only a navy silk sheet was the fated Inu Youkai Lord Sesshoumaru.

Pale alabaster skin shown fevered and flushed, he lay shaking as his chest rose rapidly in painful pants that ripped from his throat in soft hisses.

The red striped markings on his hips, forearms, and face were a sickly tarnished inky black.

Glassy far away pupiless crimson orbs blinked every so often as whimpered moans issued from his lips.

Turning back into the hall the female stepped into the light.

She was dressed in a simple lavender kimono. Her long golden curls fell to her hips framing her heart shaped face, large lavender eyes filled with a worried concern flicked to the male standing next to her.

He scowled at her, his short spiky, black feathered hair fanning out defying gravity at every tress.

His silted golden almond shaped eyes stared down at her, "The only thing we can do is wait, and see if the idiot shows up."

A soft distressed whine escapes from her, "B-but he he'll never help my Sesshy-chan!"

"Well I guess he'll die then." Responded the male tartly.

Her lavender eyes widen and then narrow into dangerous slits, "Don't you say such vile things! I know you care for him as much as I do!"

"Then have faith in him, he's stronger than your making him out to be Yuuki." He stated gently as he wrapped his arms around her.

Yuuki sniffled, "Oh Taiyo…It's just so hard to see him like this."

"I know..and hopefully his idiot brother will realize what's really happening before it's too late."

* * *

AN: And that's chapter one! Just so you know these translations are only for the first chapter! So remember them! If I use a new translation I will post them in that chapter.

**Japanese Translation: **

Haori: Inuyasha's outfit

Kitsune: Fox

Inu: Dog

Jiji: Grandfather/old man

Youkai: Demon

Gaki: Brat

Hanyou: Half Demon/Half Breed

Taija: Demon Exterminator

Neko: Cat

Houshi: Monk

Baka: Idiot/Stupid

Ningen: Human

Onna: Woman

Tatami mat: (originally meaning "folded and piled") mats are a traditional type of Japanese flooring. Traditionally made of rice straw to form the core (though nowadays sometimes the core is composed of compressed wood chip boards or polystyrene foam, with a covering of woven soft rush (_igusa_)straw, tatami are made in uniform sizes. Usually, on the long sides, they have edging (_heri_) of brocade or plain cloth, although some tatami have no edging.


	2. Of stink bugs, and the voices in my head

**Warnings: Yaoi, Inuyasha's potty mouth, Incest, Implied Past Rape, Sesshoumaru is UKE, I repeat, UKE! Submissive not Seme what so ever! He Never** **will be Seme in this fanfic! Also possible Mpreg later -cough- alrighty then!**

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha in anyway, if I did, Inuyasha would be taller than Sesshoumaru xD and Sesshy would be mpreg with Inu's love child already!

_Italic: _Thoughts

**Bold: Inner demon**

_**Bold Italics: **_Attacks

**AN: I was really disheartened that only two people reviewed….but the people who did were extremely sweet so this chapter goes out to BloodDove01 and DarkAngelJudas for being so freakin' awesome!**

**THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING!**

**

* * *

**

"Your all moving too fucking slow!" Inuyasha said as he turned to look at them impatiently.

"Grrrr Inuyasha we've been moving as fast as we can! We've been walking for a day already without rest stops! My feet hurt so much I'm sure my blisters have blisters!" Ground out Kagome her brown eyes fiery.

Sango blew her brown bangs out of her eyes tiredly as she clutched Hiraikotsu's handle better against her shoulder, "Kagome's got a point Inuyasha."

Kirara mewled softly from Sango's shoulder in agreement.

"Yes…perhaps we would make better progress if we rested for the night?" Spoke Miroku hopefully.

"Yeahhhh we're all tired Inuyasha!" Yelled Shippou from atop Kagome's head.

Shippou's stomach took that moment to growl loudly and he blushed embarrassedly, "And hungry…hehe"

Inuyasha glared at them and finally let out an annoyed sigh, "FINE! Set up camp by yourselves then!"

Stomping off he wandered through the trees sniffing the air cautiously.

There was defiantly a lot of youkai gathering near by, that much he was certain of.

But what troubled him was that they were nearly on top of the Western Lands, yet he didn't even smell a trace of Sesshoumaru's scent.

It bothered him more than he'd be likely to admit.

He frowned.

_Why the hell am I worrying about whether or not I can smell his shitty flowery scent or not?_

"Auuurghhhhh!" Inuyasha spouted loudly as he pulled at his ears in frustration.

"**Mate is near!" **Growled a voice in his head.

"What..?" Inuyasha's amber eyes widened comically.

"**Losing precious time…sitting here moping…letting others claim what has always been rightfully ours!" **Snarled the voice.

"Fucking hell now I'm hearing voices…can my day get any worse?" The Hanyou muttered.

A scream sent birds scattering from the trees over top his head, "Spoke too soon..." He quickly scrambled in the direction of the yell.

Growling viciously he zig zagged in and out of the branches, and skillfully jumped down into the campsite.

Two large eight foot spiders had Kagome and Shippou cornered.

While Sango and Miroku fought dozens of odd black beetles that swarmed while making disgusting hissing clicks with their pincers.

"Ewwww ewwww ewwww…this is so not cool..." Paniced Kagome as she fumbled with her arrows with shakey fingers.

Her brown eyes were wide and filled with fear.

" _**SANKON-TETSUSOU(Iron Reaver)!" **_Howled Inuyasha savagely as he cleanly cut down both spiders making green blood and purple guts splatter against the tree trunks, and subsequently all over Shippou and Kagome.

"Uwaaaaaaa Inuyasha that's just nastyyyyyyy! Pahhh Plehhhh!" Wailed Shippou spitting out green and purple spider goop.

Kagome merely stood there stunned for a moment before turning an angry red, "SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT!"

Inuyasha promptly smacked into the ground several times face first.

Spitting out mouthfuls of dirt he growled loudly, "ARE YOU FUCKING INSANE ONNA? I JUST SAVED YOUR WHINEY ASS FROM GETTING EATTEN AND YOU SIT ME?"

"Ne, ne Sango and Miroku are getting eaten by black buggy things…" Pointed out Shippou helpfully.

"_**HIRAIKOTSU!**__" _Bellowed Sango as she threw the boomerang shaped weapon at a hoard of youkai beetles. but only to cause minor damage.

"They just keep coming.." She muttered breathlessly.

Shiny black youkai beetles the size of Chihuahuas crawled up rocks, trees, and up from the ground around them in the dozens.

"Oh…kami-sama….." Whispered Kagome wide eyed.

Kirara growled letting out a yowl of anger as she jumped from tree to tree with Sango on her back to escape more bugs.

"What the fuck…where did all these bugs come from? I leave you people for five seconds and you almost die twice!" The Inu complains tartly.

"Inuyyyyasha a little help here would be much appreciated!" Called Miroku as he smashed through beetle after beetle with his staff to no avail.

"Why haven't you used your **Kazaana( Wind Tunnel)**?"

"Because Sango said they may be poisoness." Uttered Miroku back.

"Grrrr stop whining and get out of the way then!" Yelled Inuyasha as he unleashed his Tetsusaiga.

Both Miroku and Kirara jumped aside quickly.

"_**KAZE NO KIZU(Wind-Scar)!**_" Roared the hanyou as he cleared the beetles, trees, and brush in the area in one go.

Hissing shrieks of agony hit the air as well as the pungent stink of rotten meat.

"Oh ewwww what the hell….stink beetles?" Cried Inuyasha as his ears pressed against his head and he held his nose desperately to protect it from the stink invading his senses.

Kagome gagged into her hand and nearly dropped her bow, "Gross…"

"My noseeeeee it burnsssss!" Wailed Shippou his eyes emerald tearing up.

"Not pleasant at all…" Remarked Miroku holding a cloth to his nose.

"Rooooaaa….." Kirara mewled back in her small form as she pawed at her nose.

Sango sweatdropped being the only one who couldn't smell the stench.

The Taija having fought youkai similar before had thought ahead and used her mask.

"Let's get out of here quick before I puke!" Kagome demanded hastily.

"Agreed.." The perverted monk seconded.

"Hell yeah!" Responded Inuyasha.

"Kirara can you transform again please?" Asked Sango gently to the nekomata.

Kirara purred back to her as spiraling flames surrounded her form changing it to that of her Saber tooth, lioness like larger cat form.

"Kagome-chan you and Shippou can ride with me and Kirara if you want."

"Yayyyyy No more walking!" Chirped the kitsune happily.

"You never walk anyway baka!" The Inu says snidely.

"Nehhhh!" Stated Shippou as he stuck his tongue out at the hanyou from Kagome's shoulder.

"Shippou, Inuyasha behave please…" Kagome moans tiredly.

Holding out her hand to Kagome, Sango carefully helped her onto Kirara's back to be seated behind her.

"Thanks Sango." Smiled Kagome.

Shippou clung to the miko's hair tightly and whined, "We never even got to eat or sleep…."

"We will hopefully run into a village sooner or later." Spoke Sango reassuringly.

"And If not we may perhaps need to find shelter soon…the sky looks about ready to burst open." Miroku mused.

Thick inky dark purple clouds loomed over head, wrapping around the moon like twin cobras.

"Stop blabbering and get moving!" Inuyasha barked as he jumped ahead of them into the trees.

* * *

"Well should we help them or not?" Muttered Taiyo blandly.

His large black and silver feathered wings folded like a cape as he jumped onto a lower branch of the Yuki Yanagi ( Snow Willow) tree.

The area was quiet, and otherwise deserted save for the small slender golden blond haired female crouched at the base of the tree.

Next to the Yuki Yanagi, was a medium sized wooden cottage dotted with ivy, and surrounded by red Hydrangeas.

"I don't think we'll have much of choice…If they don't get through the hoards of youkai soon we may have to move Sesshoumaru…to a new safe house. His condition is getting worse as the days pass. Soon it will be out of our hands…" Spoke Yuuki sadly.

"Yes but will the hanyou even bother to help us? He hates the gaki does he not?" The Hawk reasoned.

Yuuki glared up at him, "Stop being so negative! If he doesn't help..if…if…he doesn't….I don't…"

She hiccupped her anger dissolving as she wiped the edges of her eyes dramatically.

"Fine then! I'll go get the bloody hanyou! Happy now? Stop your incessant blubbering you baka neko..gods your annoying!" Yelled Taiyo as he took flight.

Yuuki Smiled softly then after a moment she makes a v for victory sign, "Works every time, hehe."

* * *

"Inuyasha! Hold up! I sense a jewel shard coming at us fast!" Called Kagome, as her hair whipped out behind her against the misting wind.

The group came to a sudden halt at the foot of a valley.

"I do not sense any hostility…very odd.." Frowned the monk.

"Be ready for anything, we don't have any time to be ambushed just because we were caught off guard!" Inuyasha states while gripping the Testusaiga tightly in his clawed hand.

A whirl wind of raindrops spiraled down upon them as large powerful flaps echoed across the sky.

"So this is where you've been wasting your time….baka inu hanyou….sure have been taking a long ass adventure now haven't yah?" Growled Taiyo as he landed in front of them.

Crossing his arms against his navy yukata he stared at them accusingly his sharp golden eyes silted with anger.

"And who the fuck are you?" Hissed Inuyasha.

The hanyou bared his fangs predatorily.

"Put your fangs away pup, your centuries too young and far too stupid to play with me today." Waved off the Hawk as he sat down leisurely on a rock not showing an ounce of fear.

"…Um…Who are you?" Asked Kagome her eyebrows furring some when the stranger didn't attack.

"I am Kurotori Taiyo, personal servant of Lord Sesshoumaru of the Western Lands." Blinked the bird youkai in blasé sort of tone as if he were only talking about the weather.

"Sesshoumaru? So you know where he is?" Questioned Kagome.

"Taiyo-sama! It's been some time lad…" Piped a small voice that could only belong to a certain flea youkai.

Myoga jumped off Shippou's tail and onto Taiyo's out stretched hand.

"Don't even try sucking my blood, or you'll be squished so fast you'll wish the hanyou had killed yah first." States Taiyo darkly.

"Ehhh heh heh like I would do something so rude on our first reunion in 300 years! Myoga laughed nervously.

The Hawk frowned some, looking toward Inuyasha, "Your not much...even with being Touga(Inu no Taishiro)'s son now are you?"

Growling harshly Inuyasha steps forward, "Wanna see what I can do Birdshit?"

"Inuyasha! We don't have time for you to throw a tantrum!" Harped Kagome.

"He must have information if he's here…" Sango says.

Miroku nodded, "Well Taiyo-san, you couldn't have just flown all the way here just to insult Inuyasha…as much as a fun past time that very well may be."

"Wait didn't Kagome say there was a jewel shard?" Blinked Shippou brilliantly.

"Hey wait, your right I did sense at least one…." She turned looking questioningly to the newcomer.

Smirking Taiyo fished into his pocket pulling out a pink shard holding it between his talons, "Oh you mean this little ole thing?"

"Well I have plenty more where this came from, but you have to be a good Inu-chan and put the big bad sword down. You may trip over a root and poke your eye out with that thing." Taiyo grinned mockingly.

Growling Inuyasha sheaths the Testusaiga grudgingly, "Talk old man."

"Ah you wound me pup, besides I ane't that old…just about the same age as your dear ole dad would have been give or take a few years, if he was still alive that is."

"But we're getting off topic. You my fluffy eared friend, are in deep dog shit, no pun intended; Your brothers' dying." States Taiyo gauging for a reaction.

"Stop spewing bullshit! He can't be really dying…he's..he's Sesshoumaru!" Inuyasha spouts intelligently.

"What perfect little bubble of a world have you been living in kid? Youkai die all the time, your dad died and he was strong as hell." Snorted Taiyo.

"Where is he?" Demands Inuyasha.

"Why so keen on his whereabouts? Don't you hate his guts? Or was hacking off his left arm all just an act?

Inuyasha's ears twitched down some.

"Inuyasha…he said he has jewel shards ne? If we go along with what he wants maybe he'll hand them over.." Murmurs Kagome.

"Taiyo…stop teasing them..we really don't have time for this." States Yuuki as she walks out of the fog that was steadily encasing the area.

"Inuyasha-sama…please follow me, you wish to see Sesshoumaru do you not?" Asks the neko.

The Hanyou hesitated looking to Yuuki, "Take me to him."

* * *

**Japanese Translation: **

Kami-sama: God

Nekomata: Two tailed cat demon

Kurotori: Black Bird

**AN: well I did say it would be longer but I just couldn't help giving a cliffy xD Tell me what you think hehe Ja ne!**


	3. I'm not horny damn it!

**Warnings: Yaoi, Inuyasha's potty mouth, Incest, Implied Past Rape, Sesshoumaru is UKE, I repeat, UKE! Submissive not Seme what so ever! He Never** **will be Seme in this fanfic! Also possible Mpreg later -cough- alrighty then!**

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha in anyway, if I did, Inuyasha would be taller than Sesshoumaru xD and Sesshy would be mpreg with Inu's love child already! Which could quite very well be possible later on…..-whistles innocently-

_Italic: _Thoughts

**Bold: Inner demon**

_**Bold Italics: Attacks**_

**AN: Again thank you to who REVIEWED.**

**REVIEWING helps me write so to the people who actually REVIEWED enjoy~!**

**PS: Does anyone like my Shippou? XD He's so fun to write hehe**

**PS. PS: The Inu brothers will finally meet in this ch****apter so Muahaha enjoy my pretties! Also at the beginning of this chapter I make a Yu Yu hakusho reference, you get a cookie if you can figure out what it was~!**

* * *

"Very good choice Inuyasha-sama." Smiled Yuuki.

The neko spread her pale hands out stretched in front of her as her lavender eyes began to glow a pupiless crimson.

The scenery around them gradually started to melt into different hues, warping through different shapes.

The misty fog dissipated from around them and finally began to reveal a small enclosure of red Hydrangeas winding up a stone path to a cottage.

Frowning Miroku tapped his staff to the ground testing it's stability, "Was that some sort of illusion force field? Or did we just teleport?"

"It was a Panther youkai S class level ranking illusion force field." Remarked Yuuki smugly grinning.

Miroku hummed in amazement.

"Panther youkai…but weren't they enemies of Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru's father?" Questioned Kagome curiously.

"Oh know about that old tiff do you?" Blinked Yuuki surprised.

"Unfortunately yes…I got kidnapped by a bunch of them trying to get revenge on Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha for something their dad did a while back…it wasn't a very pleasant experience." The miko muttered unhappily in remembrance.

"Well I was cast out of my clan centuries ago for mating with a hawk youkai." Grinned Yuuki absently casting Taiyo a flirty wink and air kiss.

Taiyo growled coughing into his hand exasperatedly as his cheeks tinted red embarrassedly, "Well tell the whole freakin' world why don't you!

He muttered accusingly about baka mates and having had to of been severely drunk and or insane to have mated with her in the first place under his breath.

"Enough of this! Where the hell is he?" The Inu growled impatiently as he sniffed at the air his golden eyes taking on a glazed look.

In a flash he scaled the garden and ran forward past his shocked and confused companions.

He clawed at the handle nearly tarring the cottage door off it's hinges as he threw it open with a bang.

"Wh-what is going on…is Inuyasha okay?" Spoke Kagome fearfully as she stepped forward to follow.

"Hey…I smell something sweet and weird! Kinda smells like that cotton stuff that you can eat that you brought once Kagome-chan!" Pipped Shippou sniffing the air with a confused interest.

Kirara sniffed the air as well mewling.

Taiyo and Yuuki shared a knowing look of tense silence before quietly the group ventured after the hanyou.

* * *

Raspy pants hit the air scantily, followed by pitiful heart-wrenching whimpers and soft cries.

Inuyasha stood paralyzed at the edge of the bed.

Curled up in a fetal position on the mattress in the center of the room was the shaking form of his aniki.

Near ankle length silvery white tresses cascaded down a snow white collar bone, falling tantalizingly over a flat gleaming chest and equally pale hips.

Hazed painful crimson orbs stared out at him pleadingly in a helpless agony.

The daiyoukai's once blue crescent moon and crimson cheek markings were an inky black.

Plump red lips parted as he panted softly, "…Inu…yash…a?"

The smell alone that Sesshoumaru was giving off was sending him into a mind numbing blaze of arousal; it set the hanyou's blood alit within his veins and it felt oh so good.

Some primal need stirred within his gut as his claws arched at his sides in anticipation, in lust...in remembrance?

"**Go to mate! Stop gawking! Mate is in pain! Fix mate, must protect!**" Roared the inner voice viciously.

_Are you insane! What mate? This is the fucking bastard ass Sesshoumaru that drives you totally insane; and your getting a hard on over just how he smells! Don't get me started on how he..how he looks.._

The Inu hanyou nearly whined with need as he inched closer but caught himself and leapt backward.

A startled gasp behind him made him nearly jump in surprise.

His amber eyes cleared some as he looked behind him.

"Oh my god…is that Sesshoumaru?" Asked Kagome wide eyed as she nearly dropped her back pack on poor Kirara in surprise.

The nekomata glared at her.

"He looks like he's lost several pounds since we've last saw him.." She murmured softly.

Yuuki rushes past them and hurries over to Sesshoumaru's bed side, "Sesshy-chan…your awake…"

Inuyasha's eye twitched some at the nickname.

"Taiyo! Get me his medicine, a basin of cool water, and a wash cloth." Snaps the small neko female demandingly.

Frowning some but dutifully obeying the hawk brings the necessary items over to her swiftly.

Uncorking a vile of violet liquid Yuuki waves her hand over it gently as a small cloud of pink fumes issue from the bottle.

Inuyasha growled, "What's wrong with him? What are you giving to him anyways?"

"Sit down and shut up for once in your ungrateful life will yah pup?" Growled Taiyo back.

"Fuck no! I'm not gonna fucking be quiet! Tell me right now what the hells wrong with him or I'll…" His eyes bled crimson at the edges.

Taiyo walked closer his talons clicking as he flexes them, "Or what hanyou? Gonna throw your sword around like a clumsy toddler as always whenever you don't get your way?"

"Now sit your whiny ass down." Hissed the hawk.

The Hanyou growled viciously.

"Inuyasha! Calm down!" Called Kagome as she took a hold of his hand gently.

"That candy smell is really strong in here guys! How weird… I don't see any candy at all!" Pouted Shippou cutely, completely oblivious to the dangerous situation unfolding around him as he looked around from Sango's shoulder.

"I don't really smell anything out of the ordinary…do you Kirara?" Sango remarks to the kitten.

Kirara looked up at Sango and sweatdropped bobbing her cute little head some mewling a questioning mewl.

"I faintly smell something like sugarcane…" Miroku admitted his eyebrows furring together some in confusion.

"That "sugary" scent you're talking about is coming from him." Inuyasha motioned to his brother almost accusingly.

"…Oh my…it can't be…is he in heat?" Asked Sango as the thought struck her.

The hanyou's eyes widened in realization.

He turned his gaze to Yuuki as she helped Sesshoumaru sit up to take the medicine.

Coughing some the daiyokai sputtered as dribbles of liquid dripped down his lips.

Yuuki wiped his mouth with the wash cloth.

"I know…I know it tastes bad Sesshy…but the healer said if you don't take it you'll get worse…without…well you know.." Yuuki's eyes teared up some at his pain.

"I don't understand…what are you guys talking about heats for? Don't animals only go into heat?" Frowned Kagome.

"Well duh…youkai are mostly made up of "ANIMAL" youkai baka." Inuyasha stated back as he continued to watch Sesshoumaru intently not even sparely her a second glance.

Kagome eyed him suspiciously, "Inuyasha why are you acting so…so weird!"

"I think he's doing pretty good so far, considering he hasn't even tried to mount his brother yet." Smirked Taiyo.

Brown eyes goggled dramatically as she went scarlet and cried out, "W-What?

Coughing some Miroku chuckles into his palm, "Oh now I see…how very amusing…"

"But wait…something still does not make sense to me…I thought for sure only female youkai went into heat.." Questioned the monk curiously.

Inuyasha snorted crossing his arms as his claws clung at the edges of his haori sleeves desperately, "Well of course the bitch does go into heat, but so does a born submissive…"

"**Ours…our uke! Wasting time….should have had him already withering beneath us! Forget the ningens, take him!**"Whined the voice annoyingly.

A dark blush coats Inuyasha's face for a moment before he seems to physically shake his head to chase the voice away.

"…I've never come across a born submissive before…" Murmurs an intrigued Sango.

"That's most likely because their births are extremely rare, parents of a born submissive are required to hide the fact of their unique abilities from prying eyes and ears."

"Unique a-abilities?" Stumbled Kagome still in a quite a bit of shock over the fact that Inuyasha was still staring at Sesshoumaru with a hungry look to his gold eyes.

"Having trouble there hanyou? You seem a little tight in the pants area." Grinned Taiyo.

The Inu panicked and actually looked down at his crotch to make sure he wasn't hard enough for everyone to see, before snarling he glares heatedly at the hawk, "Fuck you!"

"Oh but I must decline, I have Yuuki for that."

"T-Taiyo!" Yowled Yuuki indignantly.

"Silence.." Rasps Sesshoumaru as he pushed himself up into a sitting position gingerly.

Long elegant slender fingers reach down to wrap the silk sheet delicately around his lower half.

"Yes my Lord." Murmured both Yuuki and Taiyo in unison as they bowed slightly.

Pupiless crimson orbs fade to a dull amber as the youkai lord rubs at the fevered flesh of his temples tiredly.

"Must I really need to enquire…as to why my half brother is here eyeballing my form reeking of arousal?" Sesshoumaru states icily as his eyes snapped to his vassals.

"I ane't horny over your ugly boney girly gender bending ass!" Yelled Inuyasha almost immediately as he managed to keep down an embarrassed blush.

Taiyo let out a snorting snicker.

Kagome blanched and looked about ready to faint.

Wincing at the sheer volume of Inuyasha's voice Sesshoumaru's vison grew blotchy, "Then pray…tell…Inu..yasha…why are you..her-"

He abruptly trailed off, his thin shoulders shook suddenly as what little energy the daiyoukai had collected dwindled.

He swayed precariously sideways over the left side of the bed.

Only to be caught by strong warm arms and propped up against a hard chest.

"Baka! What are you insane! What do you think your doing moving around so much when your this weak?" Hissed Inuyasha trying to mask the concern bubbling inside of him.

_Why does this feel so natural...?_

A low rumble resonated through Sesshoumaru's throat as he weakly pushed at Inuyasha's chest with his hands, "This Sesshoumaru is never so weak to need help from a hanyou!"

"Well yah damn well coulda' fooled me you prissy bastard." Growled Inuyasha back as he forced himself to let go of the wonderful feeling of Sesshoumaru's slender wiry build against his slightly more muscular one.

He placed the youkai lord back against the pillowy cushions behind him and promptly sat in the chair next to the bed glaring daggers at his brother.

"Inuyasha…the jewel shards…didn't we come for them?" Asked Kagome suddenly trying to dissipate her jealousy.

"Hmm..so that is…why you are here then…is it not?" Murmured Sesshoumaru quietly.

Frowning some at the unidentifiable emotion lingering in Sesshoumaru's tone the hanyou leaned forward some drawing Sesshoumaru's gaze to his own.

"We came to make sure you hadn't up and died since the youkai on your lands have gone bat shit crazy over a stupid rumor…and if your gonna end up dying it's gonna be my hand and mine alone! Got that?"

The edges of Sesshoumaru's lips twitched in the ghost of a smile.

"Fucking hell…did you just…sm-smile…?" The hanyou desperately looked to Yuuki.

"Holy shit you…you people fix him! He's gone broken or insane!" He stuttered pointing at the two vassals in a panicky voice.

The whole room besides the two Inus nearly sweatdropped.

"We did promise them the shards…" Yuuki murmured frowning.

"True, but do they even deserve them? I think not." Taiyo snorted.

"We came all the way here! You can't just not give them to us after you promised to!" Glared Kagome.

Shippou frowned, "Yeah! That's like cheating or something yah know? That's evil! Are you evil?"

"Bite your tongue ningen wench, I've swatted flies bigger than you. Do not tempt my anger, even in this state I could easily crush your brittle little bones into dust." Sesshoumaru finally spoke his eyes cool and icy.

"Oi don't fucking talk to her like that!" Hissed Inuyasha standing.

"Take the shards and make haste to leave my lands far behind you." Replied Sesshoumaru softly oddly enough ignoring Inuyasha's outburst.

Sango and Miroku exchanged a look of doubt and confusion.

"What..?" Blinked Inuyasha his anger falling away.

"Did I stutter hanyou?"

"Taiyo, hand over the shards of the Shikon no tama to my otouto."

Stunned into silence Inuyasha stood dumbly only watching them.

Pulling out a small emerald green, velvet draw string satchel bag from her kimono, Yuuki dangles it in front of Inuyasha.

"There's thirteen all together, not that you deserve any of them mind you." Taiyo states gruffly.

Grasping the bag in his clawed hand Inuyasha gave a questioning doubtful look to his brother, "Why would you…"

"Call it, compensation for the Taija's sibling saving my ward. Now leave, your scent burns my nose." The youkai lord stated calmly turning his head to look out the window as his claws clutched the sheet tightly.

"Come on Inuyasha we got what we came for ne?" Kagome smiled as she tugged on his arm.

Casting his aniki one last glance he let the time traveler drag him out of the cottage, making the rest of his team follow suit.

"You didn't tell him…about the mark" Whispered Yuuki shakily.

"What is there to tell him, you see the way he stares at the miko wench…he would not have listened even if this Sesshoumaru tried." Stated the daiyoukai forlornly as he watched his otouto and his companions disappear into the fog from the window.

"But…you'll die.." She uttered desperately.

"All things in this world must come to and end one day, thus is the circle of life in which we live in." Golden eyes closed for a moment as he gripped the window sill his claws cutting into the wood of the windowpane.

"Perhaps I was too foolish to think he would remember something so insignificant."

* * *

**Japanese Translation: **

Aniki: Older Brother

Otouto: Younger Brother

BakaYaro: Asshole

Daiyoukai: Formidable strong demon

Miko: Priestess

Ningen: Human

**AN: Well theres chapter three, and I'm as surprised as you are that I typed it up in only one day O.o! Anywho Please Please Please Review with Naked Sesshoumaru's on top?**


	4. Oh Kami sama don't

**Warnings: Yaoi, Inuyasha's potty mouth, Incest, Implied Past Rape, Sesshoumaru is UKE, I repeat, UKE! Submissive not Seme what so ever! He Never** **will be Seme in this fanfic! Also possible Mpreg later -cough- alrighty then!**

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha in anyway, if I did, Inuyasha would be taller than Sesshoumaru xD and Sesshy would be mpreg with Inu's love child already! Which could quite very well be possible later on…..-whistles innocently-

_Italic: _Thoughts

**Bold: Inner demon**

_**Bold Italics: Attacks**_

**AN: Waiiii I'm so happy everyone is reviewing…ten reviews *grins* I'm very freakin' happy people so -bows to you- I loves you my awesome reviewers! -teary eyed- Also bow at my awesomeness as well! I was sick all day with a stomach virus while I wrote you people chapter three! ****Also this chapter goes out to DarkAngelJudas, since I always look forward to your review the most hehe**

**PS: I would also like to think that Inuyasha and other youkai can understand Kirara in what she says so, if you don't like it tough titties!**

* * *

He let out a frustrated sigh as his fluffy white puppy dog ears twitched on his head wildy.

Yeah he knew he should be extremely fucking happy that he got not one, not two, but thirteen jewel shards out of this whole wild goose chase trek across the Western lands.

But he wasn't happy, and he couldn't shake the feeling he had just done something horribly wrong by leaving.

His silver eyebrows furred as he poked at the ashes of the fire with the end of a wide stick.

Everyone was asleep besides him and Kirara.

_Why was he feeling so god damn depressed?_

Rubbing his face Inuyasha broke the stick abruptly and threw the pieces into the flames sending firefly like sparks dancing out of the miniature inferno.

"**You left mate behind…mate is dying! Without us mate will disappear forever! You want mate to die?**" Bellowed the voice Inuyasha had kind of gotten used to over the past few days.

_He's not my fucking mate! I didn't do anything to him! Hell I haven't slept with anyone ever since Kikyou!_

"**You do not remember anything important….mate will die on us and it will be all your fault.**" Accused the voice scathingly.

_Sesshoumaru won't die! He can't…he's just too strong to be beaten by some stupid heat, illness, whatever!_

"**You are being too stubborn! Listen to me! Do not deny our right to be with mate! Stupid clouded thoughts of the weak miko is not helping! She is not worthy of our greatness!**"

"Auuurghhh…." The hanyou muttered as he stared at the sleeping figure of Kagome who was snug and happy a few feet away in her sleeping bag.

Shippou was curled up against her chest purring faintly while Sango slept in a spare sleeping bag beside Kagome to her right.

Miroku let out soft snores as he slept wrapped up warmly in a comforter Kagome had given him sitting with his back against a momo(peach) tree.

Kirara padded over curiously to the cursing Inu, "Nyaa Nyuu Mew Nyan?(Why are you whining like a lovesick puppy)"

"Eh? I'm so not whining! And why in the seven layers of hell would I be l-lovesick!" Whispered Inuyasha harshly at her his cheeks began heating up.

He thanked kami-sama it was too dark to tell.

Kirara lifted her little slanted red eyes up at him and scratched her ear with her foot,

"Nyaa Mew Nyan Nyaa Mew Nyan Nyuu (If you say so, but you're all twitchy and cranky like Sango-chan is on her period)"

His eye twitched irritably, "Why you little…"

With that Kirara fickly trotted off to her master and curled up by her head promptly falling asleep.

"…See that right there is exactly why I hate cats…they're major pains in the asses." He mutters to himself as he stood.

Suddenly he winced and rubbed his neck, "What the fuck…?"

An electric hot tarring like pain shot through his neck like claws ripping into his skin over and over again.

"**See? Mate is still in much pain, you feel small part of it…multiply by a hundred and that is what mate feels! Sheer agony..and you do not care.**" A soft growl told him.

Inuyasha's eyes clenched shut as he gritted his fangs, while balling his fists tightly at his sides so hard that his palms bleed from his claws cutting into the skin.

_When you say mate…why do you keep impying….do you seriously mean Sesshoumaru..?_

He felt incredibly dizzy as he leaned against a tree gripping onto it for balance.

Flashes of wild pupiless crimson eyes, panicked golden orbs, and warm tan muscled flesh flush against deliciously pale delicate skin ran like a bad black and white film inside his head repeatedly.

Inuyasha sunk to his knees gripping his head as his breathing became uneven gasps.

"**Mate was at first reluctant and dubious, but we showed him our worth to him and he enjoyed us thoroughly as he mewled and withered beneath us. Such lovely noises he made…**" Echoed the voice purring heavily.

The images slowly came to a stop and the pain in his neck dulled to an annoying throb.

_St-stop…kami-sama what the fuck was all that shit?_

The hanyou gulped harshly feeling too warm when he clearly knew it was chilly out.

He could still faintly feel the ghostly tender caress of silky slender arms wrapped around his neck and those long lovely creamy legs wrapped tightly around his waist.

Shivering some he sighed carding a shaky hand through his hair.

_This just couldn't be real he was only dreaming!_

_A nightmare…yeah that's what that was…I'm trapped in some kinda shitty nightmare about needy golden eyes and sexy alabaster skin pressed against my-AHHHHHH! Oh holy hell! I'm not thinking about thisssss! Lalalala not happeninggggg!_

His hakama pants grew tighter to prove him just how wrong he was.

_Um…ummm…something disgusting, I need to think of something disgusting! KAEDE IN A THONG! _

The reaction was instantaneous he shuddered and gagged into his hand a bit, before calming enough to realize his hard on had fallen limp.

_Kami-sama that was too graphic and gross even for my morbid imagination…never…again….._

He shuddered again and sat next to the fire looking around cautiously to distract himself from "unwanted" thoughts.

* * *

"But Sesshy! You can't just leave the safety of my barrier! With your scent the way it is you'll be like filet mignon, and raped in seconds!_" _Yelled Yuuki as she looked at Taiyo for help.

"It's his choice Yuuki, if he wants to be fucked, pupped, and left for dead that's his wonderfully superior intelligent planning, not ours." Taiyo remarked lacking the usual snarky bite to his words.

The golden neko glared viciously at her mate, "Don't you start with me bird boy, I might feel like frying you up and eating you today." She states flexing her lengthy sharp claws.

The hawk smirked smugly inching closer, "I have no objections to being eaten, koibito."

Yuuki let out a frustrated sigh as she smacked him upside the head with a dusky blush coating her cheeks.

Taiyo rubbed his head grinning.

Sesshoumaru stood on shaky limbs clothed in his usual attire minus his armor.

His near ankle length silvery white hair was held up in a high samurai like ponytail with two long side bangs framing his heart shaped face, much like his father used to wear it.

The daiyoukai's clothes hung limply over his ashen pale skin making his much skinnier frame look even smaller than it truly was.

All in all he looked fragile and terribly ill.

Yet still held an air of royal dignity to his icy gradually dulling golden gaze.

"If I had wanted your unhelpful, most unwanted opinions and commentary; I would have inquired for them previously long before now." Sesshoumaru states in monotone as he fastened Tokijin and Tenseiga to his sash properly.

Yuuki watched him helplessly trying to figure out some way to stop him, "We can't help you if we don't know where you are! In this sea of youkai masquerading around the Western Lands your scent can only be smelt if we are close enough to smell it!"

The youkai lord looked gently at her with an odd softening to his solemn eyes, "Perhaps that is for the best. Protect Rin, make sure she is well and cared for properly.. If something were to happen…If I am no longer able accomplish my duties."

"But…" Yuuki started her eyes glistening with unshed tears.

"That is my final order as the Lord of the Western Lands." With that he turned away from his two vassals.

He walked with as much dignity as he could muster in his weakened state and left the cottage disappearing into the fog like a specter.

The neko youkai let out a hiccupping sob as Taiyo took her into his arms and rocked her as he watched his lord's form slip completely from view.

* * *

By the time dawn had broken and cast it's orangey magenta glaze over the parting white wisps of clouds that had painted the sky in artistic like brush strokes, Inuyasha's companions had awoken.

Kagome was diligently making ramen and cooking the fresh fish that Inuyasha had caught from a nearby stream.

While Sango collected more brush and firewood to add to the dwindling flames.

Miroku quietly sat next to the still brooding hanyou as he studied a map of the area.

Mind you that the perverted houshi had conveniently "borrowed" it from the cottage before they had left it the day before.

Shippou sat impatiently next to them as he petted Kirara while eying the fish.

He shifted from side to side cross legged as he drooling hungrily.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome called as she looked up from stirring the seasonings into the ramen.

She got no response, as the Inu kept his golden gaze glued to the flickering flames of the fire.

The young miko called once more, only to receive the same lack of reaction.

"INUYASHA!" Kagome tried again this time anger tingeing her voice with a dark undertone.

His head snapped up almost painfully before looked at her.

The Inu's lips broke into an annoyed frown, "What onna?"

Putting her hands on her hips she glared down at him, "Don't you what me! I tried to call you three times and you didn't answer! What's with you? You've been a space cadet ever since we left Sesshoumaru's place…"

He frowned and growled crossing his arms, "I have not…and what the hell is space?

Besides it's too god damn early for your ear splitting whiney voice to be bitching at me!"

Turning a most "beautiful" puce color Kagome's eyes narrowed to near pin pricks, "Do you want me to sit you Inuyasha? Because right now you're really dangling by a thread here."

"Like I'd give a damn right now! It'd be well worth it to not have you harping at me for a split second! Maybe then I'd have so much dirt in my ears I wouldn't be able to hear you!" The Inu smirked back.

Sango watched them with a curious look, "Inuyasha really now? You have been very irritable lately. I'm sure after all Kagome-chan is only worried for your well being."

"Maybe Inuyasha has those black buggies from the other day up his butt biting him!" snickered Shippou.

The hanyou turned his glare to the ginger kitsune, "I should have let the spiders eat yah…you woulda been less annoying as a fox pelt."

"H-Heyyy!" Wailed Shippou unhappily pouting angrily at him.

"INUYASHA! SIT!" Commanded Kagome.

"Aw Fuc-" Inuyasha smashed into the ground with and exasperated growl.

Miroku winced, "Lady Kagome it seems you have been using the subjugation beads quite often lately…"

Kagome frowned and quickly began to defend herself, "It's not my fault he's been such a stupid jerk ever since we started traveling here!"

"Maybe he's pmsing! Hurry we need chocolate!" Shippou yelled as he rummaged through Kagome's yellow bag for some.

Sango sweatdropped giggling some, "No, Shippou-chan only girls do that..."

Shippou's eyes widened as he stopped, "Oh my god! Inuyasha's a girl! Should we call him Natasha now?" He wondered aloud blinking.

Turning red Inuyasha hissed at him, " I ane't no stinkin' weak ass female baka! Do you see breasts or a vagina on my body anywhere?"

Shippou blushed, "W-well how would I...how was I supposed to know I've never even bathed with you! Sooo there!"

Inuyasha lunged at the kit claws glinting maliciously making Shippou scream and dart behind Kagome.

"HE'S GONNA KILL ME AND EAT ME AS RAMEN TOPPINGS!" Exclaimed the kitsune in complete horror.

Halting in mid strike Inuyasha suddenly dropped his hands to his sides and sniffed the air, "What the hell? Is he fucking retarted? Why is he outside alone and unguarded?"

"Who are you talking about Inuyasha?" Kagome asked as she walked over to him her hand out stretched to grasp his.

The hanyou didn't answer her, and quickly shot into the trees deserting the group in mere seconds.

"INUYASHA!" Screamed Kagome after him.

* * *

"**Youkai….surrounding mate! Must protect! Kill weaklings for harming mate!**" Hissed his inner demon as it began to take over.

His amber eyes slowly started bleeding into a molten golden red.

As thick jagged dark purple markings appeared over his cheek bones.

Groaning in hissing guttural growls his claws extended lengthening into deadly curled daggers.

Inuyasha couldn't think straight, before he knew what he was doing his body moved slaughtering disgusting pieces of shit youkai left and right.

Several moments later the Testusaiga began to pulse oddly in a crooning hum.

The first thing that assaulted his senses was blood, and there was tons of it.

He was nearly soaked head to toe in various shades of youkai blood.

Bloodied decapitated, and mutilated corpses of different youkai of all shapes and sizes littered the ground around him.

Panic suddenly dropped into the pit of his stomach like a block of ice.

_Where was Sesshoumaru.._

He scrambled skittishly, his now golden eyes darting from place to place worriedly.

A flash of silver caught his eye and he rushed toward it immediately.

His blood literally turned to ice at what he found.

Blood soaked tresses pooled across the shaking frame of the youkai lord onto the ground into a bloody halo of mismatched gleaming silvery crimson.

As pale almost grayish skin spotted into black, yellow, and purple bruises up and down rail thin arms.

Raspy uneven breaths rattled from his lips as bleary gold eyes stared listlessly.

The fallen youkai's left side was torn completely open and bled profusely down into the dirt surrounding him, as his claws twitched feebly trying to grasp a hold of Tokijin which had fallen feet away from him.

The hanyou was at his side instantly, as he gently cradled his aniki's form against his chest.

Angry tears welled in his eyes, "Sesshoumaru!"

"I need to get you to a healer…where the hell are your vassals! Why are you alone…? Kami…just stay with me alright? I'm gonna get you help." Stuttered the Inu franticly.

First making sure Tokijin was fastened to the lord's waist.

He quickly held Sesshoumaru's shoulders securely against the side of his chest and hooked his arms under the backs of the daiyoukai's legs scooping him up bridal style.

_He weighs less then Kagome…_

Standing Inuyasha raced through the branches and back toward the campsite.

Sesshoumaru panted and whimpered as he clung to the front of Inuyasha's fire rat robe desperately.

This only quickened the hanyou's pace as he drops into the clearing as easily as he can without jarring his brother's wound too much.

* * *

"I-Inuyasha?" Gasps Kagome in shock and anger.

"What is he doing here!" She stated pointing rudely.

Walking hurriedly past her he kneels down next to her sleeping bag and places the bloody youkai onto it gently as possible.

"Hey! He's bleeding everywhere, he'll get my stuff filthy!" Snapped the Miko.

"Shut up Kagome!" Hissed the Inu.

For once falling silent Kagome only stared blankly chewing her lips some.

"He looks terrible…" Murmured Sango as she kneeled next to Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru.

Inuyasha then started to riffle through Kagome's back pack throwing things this way and that until he found a white box with a red plus sign on it.

He looked to Sango, "Can you…"

Sango's eyes softened, "Of course."

"I have some medicinal herbs that stop bleeding…" Spoke Miroku as he fished into his robes pulling out a bag of green and white flowery looking plants.

The Taija took the medical first aid box from Inuyasha's shaking hands and opened it carefully, "You're going to have to undress him."

Tensing for a moment Inuyasha nodded as he fumbled with the silken ties to the clothing that Sesshoumaru wore.

Shippou watched with sad emerald eyes, " He smells really sick…"

The kitsune was shaking some, this reminded him of when his father died.

Leaving the youkai lord in only his under garments Inuyasha felt uneasy so he quickly covered his aniki's lower half with the sleeping bag.

Sango skillfully started to tend to the wound, as Miroku crushed the medicinal herbs into a wooden bowl for her.

"This is extremely deep, I'm adraid it may get severely infected…I'm only an amateur at healing Inuyasha, we may have to get him to Kaede and fast." Sango murmured as she blended the herbs into the bandages as she wrapped Sesshoumaru's wound tightly.

Sesshoumaru moaned and hissed in pain curling inward some making strands of his now matted hair fall into his face.

Inuyasha unconsciously brushed away the strands with his claws ever so gently making Sango and Miroku look up in surprise.

"Then we're leaving, pack up as quick as you can. If you take too long I'm leaving without you." Responded Inuyasha seriously.

Snapping out of her daze Kagome's brown eyes narrowed, "Inuyasha why the hell is he here anyway?"

Inuyasha glared right back at her his lips curling fangs barred, "What the fuck was I supposed to do, leave him to be raped and killed by youkai?"

"N-No..but…I…he's our enemy!" Kagome stumbled over her words.

His eyes nearly silted with his anger, "He's my brother, he may be a crappy asshole bastard most of the time, but I ane't heartless…besides…I couldn't…just leave him there…it didn't seem right."

He then leaned down and wrapped the open sleeping bag tightly around his brother's frail form and picked him up holding him close to his heart.

Kirara transformed instantly and looked at her master impatiently.

"Why don't you go ahead of us Inuyasha." Sango states suddenly.

"What!" Kagome shouts looking to her friend in disbelief.

Ignoring the miko, the taija locked her brown eyes with Inuyasha's gold ones, "We'll pack up camp and meet up with you, Kirara can track your scent."

Miroku nodded in agreement as he stared between the two of them.

Shippou silently started to pack up everything that Inuyasha had thrown out of Kagome's bag.

Inuyasha stared at them with an appreciative look, "Thank you.."

Without another word or glance the Inu jumped ahead leaving them behind.

* * *

**AN: Omg I've been in so much pain today….x.x but here you go my loves! And extra long nice chapter. I hope you like it! Also if theres anything miss spelled I will fix it later...-passes out-**


	5. What have I done?

**Warnings: Yaoi, Inuyasha's potty mouth, Incest, Implied Past Rape, Sesshoumaru is UKE, I repeat, UKE! Submissive not Seme what so ever! He Never** **will be Seme in this fanfic! Also possible Mpreg later -cough- alrighty then!**

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha in anyway, if I did, Inuyasha would be taller than Sesshoumaru xD and Sesshy would be mpreg with Inu's love child already! Which could quite very well be possible later on…..-whistles innocently-

_Italic: _Thoughts

**Bold: Inner demon**

_**Bold Italics: Attacks**_

_Italics with "Blah": Mysterious voice_

**AN:…o.O twenty-six reviews! T_T I'm so honored….thank you all so very much and please keep reviewing if that's okay hehe! I'm still pretty sick but I can't seem to sit still for very long and I'm extremely jittery from lack of sleep. I'm sorry this chapter took a tad longer than normal to post but I really have been feeling cruddy! **** but here goes chapter five! Hope you like it! Also an extra thank you to everyone who wished me to get well soon!**

* * *

Enormous sinister looking clouds thickened into a smoggy black mass that churned nastily as sharp crackling booms shook the sky violently.

Dark brown runoff gushed down from the hills making his footing both slippery and nerve wracking.

Inuyasha had nearly slid down the slope at least twice; swearing heavily he had a mini heart attack when he tripped over a random log and almost dropped his precious cargo.

Pin pricks of rain fell in the thousands thoroughly drenching Inuyasha's back and silver hair.

His white dog ears were twitched downward to avoid the rain, they fell flat against his skull.

The hanyou hunched slightly as he ran, trying to block out the harsh icy bite of the rain fall from reaching his brother's already shivering form.

Sesshoumaru's slender clawed fingers still grasped at the red fire rat haori tightly as if Inuyasha would disappear out from under him if he were to ever let go of it.

The bandages around his lithe waist began to tinge a pinkish red.

The Inu youkai had still not stirred, even though they had been traveling for more than half a day; which had Inuyasha severely worried.

Lighting danced across the heavens striking not far from them making the ground shake beneath his feet.

The creaking devastated moan of the unfortunate tree that had been hit fell not even twenty feet away from them.

_I have to find shelter quick, this weather is getting dangerous…_

He looked down at his brother and clutched him tightly making the daiyoukai shift against his chest letting out a distressed whimper.

"…Yasha…" Panted out Sesshoumaru weakly.

"Shhh…Sesshou, I'll find somewhere warm and dry just hold on a bit longer arlight?" Inuyasha spoke softly to him.

Shivering badly Sesshoumaru whimpered and nestled his face in the crook of his otouto's neck.

The hot puffs of air that were now hitting his collar bone made the hanyou shudder involuntarily.

Up head a strange flicker of silver filtered in and out of the trees as the sound of chiming bells made him stop to blink curiously.

A ghostly twinkling of a giggle was heard as a path of glowing amethyst crystals rose up out of the grassy muck in a long winding row.

Each gem shown brightly as if an internal flame flickered each one into life, as they twisted in and out of the roots of the trees.

"What the…fuck..?" Inuyasha whispered as he hesitantly stepped forward to follow the odd path of glimmering jewels.

"_Come closer now…don't be shy little hanyou…" Whispered the amused voice of a female._

Inuyasha growled softly his instincts screaming wildly at him that this was no ordinary spirit or youkai.

He weighed his options mentally for a brief moment.

Sesshoumaru's fever was growing worse by each passing second he wasted by standing still.

But if he was walking willing into a trap the both of them could very well end up dying.

"_Scared? Worried for your mate? He's nearly dead anyway, perhaps you should just leave him behind." _Remarked the voice in a helpfully cruel tone.

"I'd never just let him die!" Hissed Inuyasha viciously as he protectively held onto Sesshoumaru closer than before.

"_Oh really now…then why is he in such a state to begin with hmmm? Some dominant male you are." _Chastised the female as she giggled softly.

His ears drooped downward as he narrowed his eyes.

The specter was right, and he knew it.

_Fucking hell…_

Inuyasha hated being proven wrong but the truth was that if he hadn't left his aniki the day before, chances were the Inu lord would have been at least a bit better off than he was currently.

The Inu hanyou only had himself to blame for Sesshoumaru's condition.

"Nothing…will ever…happen like that again, I swear it on the royal white Inu youkai blood that flows within my veins." Inuyasha murmured as he purred gently to his brother.

He brushed a few strands of silvery bangs out of the fitfully sleeping youkai's face.

Inuyasha glared ahead of him, he had made up his mind to keep following this path despite the bitch of a poltergeist taunting his every move.

Unbeknownst to Inuyasha the moment he had made that pledge everything he ever knew would soon change forever.

"_Interestingly strong and truthful words, and having come straight from the filthy mouth of a hanyou… is perhaps even more startling…considering your youkai parentage. _

_Perhaps unlike my little killing perfection you have the charm Touga lacked to bestow upon him." _Stated the voice more to herself then to anyone else.

"_Mind you, you filthy, disgustingly, vile whelp that I do not and never shall approve of this union! As you stand before me now, locked inside this disgracefully tainted shell. It will never be allowed to continue, if I have any say in the matter._

_Your ningen blood must be dealt with accordingly and eliminated immediately. Or I shall forcefully take extreme measures to break this budding bond between the both of you, before it takes root and festers beneath the surface ruining him beyond repair." _She hissed venomously.

Inuyasha let out a deep growl, "Who the fuck are you to judge me you crazy ass bitch, you don't even know me!

Besides you have no god damn right to come between us even if for some impossibly insane reason that there was maybe, and that's a strong fucking maybe lady! That…that…some…kind of bond was developin'."

"_Oh you must share that same disturbingly foul luck that lingered about Touga in his younger years…for if I were there and not in my astral form, my claws would surely be embedded into that nice pretty tan little throat of yours." _The female voice spoke with an icy calm tone that reminded him eerily enough of Sesshoumaru.

Frowning Inuyasha continued on following the glowing gems.

"_Your spontaneous lack of disregard for dangerous situations puzzles me to no end. But do not take this as a kindness hanyou! I am merely seeing to that the life of Sesshoumaru does not end here because of your balant stupidity." _The woman's voice then flickered away with the chiming of bells ringing softly against the howl of the wind.

* * *

At the end of the row of amethyst was a large cavern covered in deep leafy green moss; surrounding either side of the entrance stood two tall momo trees full to the brim with heavy delicious fruit.

Venturing fully inside his eyes widened some.

Crystallized stalagmites hung from the ceiling in a spiraling sparkle of white lavender tie dye.

The floor of the cave was surprisingly, warm and pleasant against his bare feet when they came in contact with it.

The air lingered with an odd misty steam that made the diminishing shivers of both Inu come to a complete stop.

At the very center was a large hot spring bubbling majestically.

Inuyasha knelt down placing Sesshoumaru gently on a patch of moss.

_Who was that woman…and why did she lead us here? _

Sesshoumaru moaned softly bringing the hanyou out of his thoughts.

He stared down at his aniki.

_I can't stay in wet clothes, and….and…Sesshoumaru can't either…._

Frowning he blushed and began to disrobe silently.

_At least Sesshoumaru is already half naked I just…need to remove his undergarments and…..and…yeah…I hate my life…_

Inuyasha's face turned scarlet as he his tugged at his ears frustratedly.

"**This is not the first time having seen mate unclothed, should not be so shy to see his ivory, slender pale hips, and deliciously curved ass!**" Growled his inner youkai.

_Auuuughhhh yes it is! AND I'M NOT SHY GOD DAMN IT! And his deliciously pale curved….? Shut up, shut up, shut up!_

Shaky calloused clawed fingers fumbled but glided skillfully down creamy thighs.

He swiftly pulled down the remaining cloth off of his brother's body in one go almost as if he had remembered doing the action before now.

His golden eyes dilated and became hazed as his gaze took in Sesshoumaru's body, permanently burning it into his mind's eye.

Both Inu were now officially stark naked, miles away from civilization, and very much alone.

And kami-sama must not have been on his side today, because the Inu youkai lord took that very moment to open his amber orbs to stare up at his butt naked otouto.

Sesshoumaru lifted an elegant silver eyebrow and rasped out, "Trying to tell me something important otouto?"

Feverish golden eyes eyed Inuyasha's lower half.

Looking down the hanyou sputtered horrified; his aniki was awake, and here he was naked standing there with the biggest hard on he had ever remembered having in his whole life.

Scrambling for his fire rat robe Inuyasha coughed nervously as he discreetly covered his throbbing erection.

"You scared the shit out of me you fucking bastard!" Hissed Inuyasha looking down at him.

"You do not look the least bit frightened, in fact you look rather arous-" Sesshoumaru was then abruptly cut off.

"I AM NOT!" Yowled Inuyasha.

Lifting himself up using his elbows the daiyoukai sat up shivering, "Why is this Sesshoumaru naked?"

Sesshoumaru glared accusingly as he panted his eyes turning to mere silts, "Were you just about to rape my unconscious form?"

Inuyasha gaped and growled at him, "I…What…NO! Your clothes were fucking torn to shreds when I found you! And you're…you're naked cause Sango said she needed your clothes off to tend to your wound….so after that I just wrapped you up in one of Kagome's sleeping bags…

The daiyoukai's lips curled into a disgusted frown but surprisingly he remained silent throughout Inuyasha's outburst.

"And what the hell were you doing out there by yourself in the first place? Are you really that god damn suicidal?" Ranted the Hanyou as he roughly pulled on his pants.

"Now why dear brother were you naked as well?" Sesshoumaru finally questioned his usual listless expression verging on curiosity and…hope.

Growing crimson yet again Inuyasha stuttered nearly having leapt backward, "You! You…s-stop changing the damn subject!"

Sighing the daiyoukai surveyed the area, giving it a satisfied look after spotting the hot spring mere feet away.

He winced letting out a pained hiss as he tried to stand.

"Oi! Sit your boney ass back down, you were nearly hacked to pieces this morning!" Inuyasha stated as he rushed forward steadying his aniki with his hands wrapped against the tops of Sesshoumaru's shoulders.

His eyebrows furred, but he did not try to remove Inuyasha's hands from his person,

"Why was I not greeted by the lovely screeching harpy voice of your miko wench or the incessant blathering of the rest of your misfit pack?"

Snorting, Inuyasha reluctantly let his hands drop to his sides after he made Sesshoumaru sit down.

"I left them behind…how's your side?"

The hanyou inched closer to his still naked brother, as he tried not to look below the waist.

"My wound has reopened." Murmured Sesshoumaru weakly as he pulled the sleeping bag over his lap.

Inuyasha frowns worriedly, "I don't have any bandages with me.."

"I have had far worse.." He responded leaning back against the warm wall of the cave shivering.

"I don't give a damn if you've had worse or not! It'd be my luck having yah die and leave me to clean up your stinky ass corpse!" Retorted the hanyou.

After a moment he stands and walks over to Sesshoumaru picking him up.

Sesshoumaru growls loudly, "What are you doing hanyou! Put me down this very instant or suffer the consequences!"

"Your fucking shivering like a god dam leaf is pissing me off." Inuyasha shot back as he walks toward the hot spring.

"What are you…." Sesshoumaru utters before he is abruptly and promptly dropped into the bubbling waters.

Smirking a big shit eating grin Inuyasha pulled off his pants and got in beside him.

Resurfacing and spitting out water the Inu youkai hisses and glared daggers at his otouto, as he disdainfully pushed his soaked hair out of his face.

"You are quite lucky I am injured and cannot see clearly from the influence of my fever Inuyasha or you would be in vast amounts of indescribable pain right now."

"Yeah, Yeah, whatever! Thanks to me your warm now, you should be thankful not bitchy." Inuyasha responded as his ears twitched some atop his head cautiously.

Sesshoumaru's lips twitched downward as he fingered the blood matted knots in his wet hair absently.

Watching the daiyoukai silently Inuyasha couldn't help feeling a deep longing he couldn't really understand.

"**Mate is wet, naked, and flushed, why is it you have not taken him yet?**" The voice questioned loudly in his head.

Gulping hard Inuyasha inched closer to his brother his golden eyes tingeing red around the edges.

His head snapped toward the hanyou his amber eyes suddenly alert to the change taking place inside of his otouto, "Inuyasha…snap out of it."

The water sloshed around them over flowing onto the moss covered floor as Inuyasha pinned Sesshoumaru against the wall next to the hot spring.

His cock pulsed, very much hard and pressing against Sesshoumaru's inner thigh.

Golden eyes widen in shock and he gasped, "Inu…yasha..?"

"**Take him, fuck him, pup him! Make mate wither and scream for more! We will never let go again!**"

Sesshoumaru's hand pushed at Inuyasha's chest in vain, "You are not in control…it is the same as last time…" His voice sounded painfully strained and sorrowful.

Purring softly Inuyasha leaned down pinning Sesshoumaru's arm over his head as he lapped roughly at an odd inflamed bite mark scar on the youkai's shoulder.

He began nipping at it teasingly.

"Nnnngnnn….Inu..yash…st-stop!" Panted the daiyoukai as he feebly struggled to get free.

With out a second thought the Inu hanyou sank his fangs into the scar, feeding hungrily as he let the lovely taste of his aniki's blood flow over his tongue, "**Mine**…"

"Ahhhh!" Sesshoumaru cried out as he arched his back out of the pool of water.

Blood steadily dripped from the hanyou's lips.

Suddenly just as instantly as it had occurred he regained control of his body.

He pushed his inner youkai to the far reaches of his mind, as his eyes faded back to their natural golden hue.

Sesshoumaru was sprawled half out of the hot spring his back arched as he let out shuddering breathy moans and pained pants.

His arm laying limply at his side, blood trickled down his shoulder dropping into the water with soft pit pats from the freshly made mating mark.

Inuyasha stared in horror holding out a shaking hand toward the Inu youkai, "You're my mate…I…oh kami-sama…what have I done.."

* * *

**An: I'm sorry if this chapter was short or if it lacked at all T-T I will do better next chapter -fist pump- Anywho review pretty please -puppy dog eyes-**


	6. When my heart stopped beating

**Warnings: Yaoi, Inuyasha's potty mouth, Incest, Implied Past Rape, Sesshoumaru is UKE, I repeat, UKE! Submissive not Seme what so ever! He Never** **will be Seme in this fanfic! Also possible Mpreg later -cough- alrighty then!**

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha in anyway, if I did, Inuyasha would be taller than Sesshoumaru xD and Sesshy would be mpreg with Inu's love child already! Which could quite very well be possible later on…..-whistles innocently-

_Italic: _Thoughts

**Bold: Inner demon**

_**Bold Italics: Attacks or memories**_

_Italics with "Blah": Mysterious voice_

**AN: I'm extremely happy that at least some people commented about the female voice! Mou…lol Anywho this chapter goes out to ardentes and sessygrrl who got the identity of the mystery woman correct! And no I'm not saying her identity for all of you who did not guess -sticks tongue out- if you wanna be a cheater go look at their last reviews xD**

**Also I'm sorry for the lateness of this chapter, my mom has been sick in the hospital with the ecoli virus/infection, and I've been extremely stressed and upset this past week…but good news is she's okay now!**

********LEMON WARNING FOR THIS CHAPTER TURN BACK NOW FOR THOSE OF YOU WHO ARE LITTLE BABIES WHO COMPLAIN ABOUT MATURE CONTENT!********

* * *

"Sesshoumaru…?" He spoke his ears drooped down in shame as he began inching closer toward the pained Inu youkai hesitantly.

The water splashed flowing over onto the grassy moss floor as he held out his hand to touch his aniki's shoulder.

Sesshoumaru tensed immediately his frame shaking with the pain of the after shock.

"D-don't you dare touch me, you disgusting filthy hanyou!" Hissed Sesshoumaru with as much acid as he could muster considering the state he was in.

The hanyou flinched back as if slapped, "When….did I….did we really?"

The daiyoukai shuddered as he eased himself back into the warmth and safety of the water around him.

"You dare to question me of your actions, when it is you who can not remember doing them?" His icy gaze fell to his otouto agonized, as a conflict between hatred and longing danced within them.

Sesshoumaru sighed heavily running his palm over his shoulder along the red inflamed mating mark gingerly.

He looked incredibly forlorn and fragile, so very unlike himself; which made the hanyou feel even worse about everything.

It also made his instincts to hold and protect his aniki sky rocket.

"It had been about three seasons ago…"

Sesshoumaru then looked away from Inuyasha.

His eyes downcast, closed tightly in remembrance as he began to retell the events from the very beginning.

***********Flashback************

_**The greenery was flourishing all around them, in pinks, purples, whites, and pale yellows as they traveled along the forest's path.**_

_**As intricately painted butterflies lazed about dancing among the flowers, spreading puffs of pollen everywhere they went. **_

_**The sky above them was dotted with white fluffy wisp like balls of cotton that looked to have been unfurled and tossed about.**_

"_**Mi'lord! Mi'Lord that wretched ningen child will not stop her incessant whining of being hungry! How many times must ningens feed anyway?" Croaked the ugly green impish youkai irritably as he darted around to the front of his lord.**_

_**Sesshoumaru merely frowned in an annoyed manner and promptly stepped on Jaken, and continued on his way.**_

"_**Sesshoumaru-sama!" Piped Rin cheerily as she skipped forward holding the rein's of Ah-Un tightly clenched within her small hand.**_

_**Casting his golden gaze in her direction he looked down at her with a softening of his features closely akin to affection.**_

"_**Sesshoumaru-sama, Jaken-san is being so very cruel to Rin! He won't feed her! Rin hasn't eaten since yesterday morning…" Pouted the child cutely as her stomach growled loudly as if to prove her point.**_

_**She rubbed and patted at her empty stomach unhappily.**_

_**His eyes narrowed dangerously, "Jaken, take Rin to the nearest village on Ah-Un, make sure she is fed properly before you return; or you will be severely punished." **_

"_**B-But Mi'Lord!" Jaken sputtered frowning as he flailed the staff of two heads about wildly.**_

_**The Inu youkai stared down at his sniveling vassal, "Need I repeat myself?"**_

_**Jaken's eyes goggled comically fearful, "Iieeeee! Of course not Mi'Lord! Your absolutely right! I will take the gaki ningen immediately!" **_

"_**Yayyyy Lord Sesshoumaru-sama is the bestest ever!" Cheered Rin as she went over and fearlessly latched onto the Inu lord's leg giving it a giant hug.**_

_**Sesshoumaru patted her head after a brief moment of tense silence.**_

_**Giggling Rin climbed onto Ah-Un's saddle.**_

_**Sesshoumaru then looked to the green imp, his icy amber orbs lethal yet calm, "Behave yourself on your journey Jaken, I will not tolerate having been disobeyed twice in one day, Is that to be understood?"**_

"_**Uwaaaa, yes most positively understand Mi'Lord! Sesshoumaru-sama I cannot express my deepest most utter apologies anymore than this! Please forgive me!" Wailed Jaken as he threw himself at the lord's feet gracelessly.**_

_**Ah-Un snorted as both heads rolled their eyes.**_

* * *

_**Sesshoumaru was not unaccustomed to being attacked by lower level youkai every now and then.**_

_**After all he was The Lord of The Western Lands, and was constantly challenged periodically throughout the whole year by weakling little peons.**_

_**Whom always seemed to have the same idiotic notion that each one of them had the power to take his title by force.**_

_**Which mind you was rightfully his and always would be by birthright.**_

_**But what he had not taken into account for on this lazy spring afternoon was that his scent had began to change drastically from the day before.**_

_**To that of a sickeningly, sweet syrupy scent which he unfortunately knew could only be the beginnings of his annual first heat cycle of the year.**_

_**He gripped Tokijin tightly within his slender claws as his skin took on a fevered **__**pink**_ flush.

_**His scent was bound to attract all ranges of youkai to him like flies to honey.**_

_**The daiyoukai would not be able to fight them off for very long, this he knew.**_

_**Unfortunately it would seem he would not have much of a choice in the matter.**_

_**Cursing heavily under his breath, his amber eyes darted around him in cautious paranoia.**_

_**His pulse quickened slightly as he caught a whiff of more than two dozen youkai rushing at him from all directions.**_

_**A large fiery, orange salamander youkai, about the size of a wild cat barreled at him from out of the brush to his right.**_

_**It's large yellow, reptilian silted, almond shaped eyes blinked as it eyed the Inu youkai with lust and flicked it's long pink tongue out at him hungrily.**_

_**Several large grotesque looking, fluffy purple moth youkai chattered away in the trees tops as they began humming and buzzing in sync. **_

"_**If it isn't Lord Sesshoumaru….secretly a bitch? What a lovely laughable little surprise don't you all agree?" Came the chuckling hissing laugh of a towering black and gold snake youkai.**_

_**Cackling chortling laughter echoed all around.**_

_**Sesshoumaru bared his fangs as more and more youkai began to creep toward him.**_

_**Dozens of eyes, varying in shape, size, and color ogled his form as they watched to see if he'd make the first move or not.**_

_**Closing his eyes the Inu youkai took a deep breath before abruptly swinging Tokijin down, cleanly slicing off the snake's head thus starting the battle.**_

_**Green blood spurted from it's neck line as the rest of the snake's body squirmed and wiggled about on the ground for a few moments, before falling to the forest floor with a dull thump next to it's decapitated head.**_

"_**Take heed you insignificant worms, for this Sesshoumaru is no push over." The Inu Youkai sneered viciously holding his head high.**_

_**Some of the youkai hissed and leapt back in caution, while others smirked staying put as they clicked their claws and licked their lips in anticipation.**_

* * *

_**Sunset was streaming down over the clouds in curtains of scarlet and pink.**_

_**Mutilated corpses, heads, and body parts that had been most viciously, and savagely torn apart surrounded him in giant bloody heaps.**_

_**A grayish combination of blood and guts dripped from Tokijin hitting the grass silently.**_

_**It had been several hours of nothing but cutting down youkai after youkai, and Sesshoumaru's strength was dwindling rapidly.**_

_**Heavy pants issued from his lips, as his shoulders shook with the effort to stand.**_

_**Using Tokijin as a crutch was the only thing that was really keeping him on his feet.**_

_**The barrage seemed nearly endless to him.**_

_**Sesshoumaru could sense all of them, still slithering about hiding, waiting for him to suddenly drop to his knees with weakness and willingly roll over onto his back obediently; becoming their submissive little fantasy fuck toy. **_

_**His vision was beginning to blur at the edges, and his body felt as if it were being set on fire.**_

_**A feral howl hit the air, scattering the insect and bird youkai from the trees above.**_

_**Other youkai stiffened glancing around uneasily.**_

_**He blinked his amber eyes repeatedly, trying to coax the black blotches to leave his vision mentally. **_

_**For some odd reason he did not feel exhausted anymore, adrenalin began pumping through his veins like wild fire. **_

_**Standing up straight he dropped Tokijin to the grassy floor of the clearing.**_

_**The daiyoukai sniffed the air almost hungrily, someone worthy had arrived.**_

_**Shivers ran down his spine as he waited quietly, fidgeting as his claws arched at his sides impatiently.**_

"_**HIJIN-KETSUSOU(Blades of blood)!" Roared a raspy growling voice.**_

_**Youkai screeched in agony, some running from the area as their comrades were torn into tiny indescribable shreds by deadly claws. **_

_**With a flash of crimson Inuyasha came rushing into view.**_

* * *

_**Seshoumaru's blood went ice cold.**_

_**His half brother? This clearly must be some kind of joke..**_

_**Out of all the people who could have come to his rescue…the most worthy of the lot of youkai drawn by his scent was his filthy hanyou of a half brother?**_

_**Irony was a cruel mistress indeed.**_

_**Realization smacked the daiyoukai upside the head like a bad hangover.**_

_**His otouto did not have the Tetsuseiga with him.**_

_**Sesshoumaru snarled in Inuyasha's direction making sure to show he was not too addled by his heat to fight.**_

_**One thing was for certain the hanyou was clearly being driven by his inner demon's desires and instincts to mate with the submissive giving off such a lovely smell.**_

_**The clearing was now mostly silent save for the panting puffing breaths that Sesshoumaru could now not hold back from his throat.**_

_**Inuyasha turned in the direction of the daiyoukai, his white dog ears twitching atop his head listening.**_

_**Lustful pupiless crimson orbs stared into a cautious slightly fearful amber.**_

_**The moment stretched on for what seemed like years, before the hanyou was suddenly in front of him.**_

_**A startled gasp issued from the Inu lord before he could mask it, he hissed.**_

_**His senses were verging on overload near complete and utter melt down.**_

_**He was not even able to track the damnable hanyou's movements!**_

_**Bloodied claws wracked down his sides roughly leaving red inflamed marks in their wake.**_

_**In mere seconds his yukata was shredded and pulled at rabidly by Inuyasha until the milky white of Sesshoumaru's chest hit the humid air.**_

_**Snapping out of his daze the daiyoukai bared his fangs up at the hanyou, only to be pushed against the ground with a smacking thud by strong clawed hands.**_

_**Hissing loudly Sesshoumaru continued to struggle as beads of sweat fell down the sides of his face.**_

_**Inuyasha stared down at him his crimson eyes mocking and playful, his voice uncontrolled and raw, "Would my aniki rather be raped? By disgusting low lives? Hmm? Would he?"**_

"_**L-let this Sesshoumaru go before I…."**_

_**A husky chuckle escapes the hanyou as he pinched at Sesshoumaru's reddening pert pink nipples between his clawed fingers.**_

_**Shuddering the Inu youkai whined, his thoughts clouding over with blazing mind numbing heat. **_

_**It burned so badly….so lovely…it made him want more.**_

_**Sesshoumaru panted and whimpered as he**__** rubbed his legs together absently spiking his scent, while getting lost in the dominant musk that his otouto was exuding.**_

_**The hanyou's eyes darkened considerably at the Inu lord's actions.**_

_**Purring heavily Inuyasha pinned his aniki's arm above his head and began nuzzling his collar bone, "Minnnneee!"**_

_**Nipping love bites began littering his neck as Inuyasha scraped his fangs over the sensitive skin teasingly.**_

"_**Ahhh…N-no…" Half moaned half growled Sesshoumaru as he arched into his touch most unwillingly.**_

_**Inuyasha growled assertively and licked his way down his aniki's chest lapping and biting at the fevered flesh possessively, "Yes Mine…only mine!"**_

_**The hanyou curled his claws around the brim of Sesshoumaru's pants.**_

_**Smirking down at him, the dominant male pulled off the accursed cloth in the way of his prize in one swift motion.**_

_**Sesshoumaru shuddered as the night air came in contact with his naked form.**_

_**To his frustration and embarrassment he was already extremely hard and weeping profusely at the slit of his member. **_

_**Those wretched glowing pupiless crimson eyes watched him possessively, making his body temperature kick up a few notches. **_

_**Despite his struggling his body betrayed him by shivering with anticipation against his will.**_

_**As it fought a failing battle against the still sane part of his brain; which told him to promptly rip his otouto's penis off for even trying to dominate him in the first place.**_

_**But here he was moaning wantonly, flopped on his back, legs spread apart like an offering.**_

_**Kami-sama must seriously hate him.**_

_**Inuyasha eased out of his pants surprisingly not ripping them as he had done with Sesshoumaru's.**_

_**His throbbing erection pulsed and leaked with pre-cum, he then crouched down closer to his aniki.**_

_**Hazed amber orbs looked up at him in wide eyed panic, and need.**_

_**Leaning forward the hanyou tightly took hold of the Inu lord's arousal with his one hand and gently fingered his balls with the other.**_

"_**Nnnnggg! Inu…yash…ahhh!" The daiyoukai withered and mewled loudly, finally giving into the sensations plaguing his fevered body.**_

_**A pink tongue darted out lapping up the excess pre-cum that had begun leaking from the head of Sesshoumaru's engorged member.**_

_**Rough callused palms pumped teasingly slow, up and down the shaft.**_

_**Sesshoumaru's frame shuddered with pleasure as he mewled in soft pants.**_

_**Just about the time when the Inu youkai was finally about to cum, something tight was fastened around his member.**_

_**Blinking feverishly he blearily looked down to find that the bastard of a hanyou had used his very own sash of all things to prevent him from cumming.**_

_**He whimpered uncharacteristically wiggling his hips as he tried to free himself of the cloth.**_

_**Fumbling he reached down only to be stopped by Inuyasha who growled warningly at him.**_

_**In turn he growled right back menacingly as possible.**_

_**Inuyasha smirked a cocky fangy grin at his flawed attempt, and dipped his clawed fingers into the pre-cum that speckled the Inu youkai's lower belly and thighs.**_

_**Cupping the pale globes of Sesshoumaru's ass he spread them apart.**_

_**He coated his member generously with his aniki's and his own essence along with the various youkai blood still on his claws.**_

_**Without warning Inuyasha thrust deep inside, by passing the tight ring of his aniki's entrance completely.**_

_**Sesshoumaru stilled for a moment in complete shock before throwing back his head, he arched his body agilely and cried out in a mixture of pleasure and pain.**_

_**The daiyoukai's walls clamped down hard around his otouto's erection encasing it in delicious tight heat; wincing he wiggled his hips trying to ebb away the **__**burning **_splitting sensation he felt.

_**Shuddering Inuyasha wrapped his arms around Sesshoumaru's waist tightening his hold.**_

_**He made sure to keep them connected before he started to repeatedly slam in and out.**_

_**The wet smack of flesh hitting flesh rang throughout the air.**_

_**Mixed with hissing pleasured moans and the rumbling purrs of both Inu.**_

_**Sesshoumaru clung desperately to his otouto wrapping his only arm around the hanyou's neck, he hooked his slender creamy pale legs securely around his waist.**_

_**His heart was pounding against his rib cage painfully, Sesshoumaru knew he should be stopping this union from happening but for some reason could not bring himself to.**_

_**Inuyasha growled wanting to be even closer, he lifted Sesshoumaru off of the forest floor and settled him in his lap.**_

_**Which in turn allowed the hanyou to go even deeper inside than he had been able to before.**_

"_**Ahhh…..ahhh!" Sesshoumaru cried out whimpering as he bounced atop him.**_

_**Inuyasha thrust his hips upward meeting his aniki's.**_

_**He angled his hips and hit Sesshoumaru's prostate head on.**_

_**The daiyoukai's eyes dilated and tinged crimson as he screamed in pleasure.**_

_**His inner walls tightened rippling over Inuyasha's cock pleasurably.**_

_**Slamming against the same spot three more times, Inuyasha leaned down and unraveled the silken sash from around Sesshoumaru's erection. **_

"_**Unnnnnnn! Inu..yasha..!" The Inu youkai's body convulsed in small shivering quakes as he came hard against both of their chests.**_

_**Inuyasha lapped gently at Sesshoumaru's body cleaning some of the cum away, as he continued to thrust into his aniki building up to his climax.**_

_**After a few more thrusts, the hanyou's body shuddered and with a howling roar he came in a flood, filling the daiyoukai up to the brim with his juices.**_

_**Staying inside his newly found mate, the hanyou began lapping, suckling, and nipping at his submissive's shoulder.**_

_**A red light of warning went off somewhere in the far reaches of Sesshoumaru's mind.**_

_**It all happened in mere seconds.**_

_**Before he could even register what had happened.**_

_**Sharp fangs sunk into the smooth skin of his neck and began feeding hungrily.**_

_**He had been claimed.**_

_**By his Otouto.**_

_**Kami fucking damn it!**_

* * *

_**Sun filtered through the momo trees as annoying idiotic little birds chirped lyrically from above.**_

_**Both Inu had rutted all night long until both had become too exhausted to even move.**_

_**Amber eyes snapped open as Sesshoumaru struggled to sit up.**_

_**Blinding pain shot up his spine and down his thighs, causing him to bite back a large array of colorful language.**_

_**Panic suddenly hit him like a ton of bricks; he did not smell Inuyasha.**_

_**The Inu youkai looked to his side and then all around the clearing, only to find himself very much alone.**_

_**Bringing a shaky hand to his shoulder he touched the still raw throbbing mating mark.**_

_**Wincing he let his arm fall limply to his side.**_

_**Had he been abandoned?**_

_**Was this all part of some elaborate revenge, for what he had done to his otouto over the years?**_

_**The daiyoukai gripped the grass next to him uprooting it from it's soil filled home.**_

_**Blinking he suddenly felt something odd thrumming deep within him.**_

_**Closing his eyes he searched his yokai(demonic energy) for the source of the problem.**_

_**His eyes widened in shock.**_

_**He placed his palm over his flat abdomen hesitantly.**_

_**A pup?**_

*********End of FlashBack********

* * *

**AN: And that is the end of this lovely chapter! Stay tuned for Inuyasha's reaction! Review pleaseeeeee! -puppy dog eyes- Plus...this was my first ever lemon ever so please be gentle!**


	7. I can't let go

**Warnings: Yaoi, Inuyasha's potty mouth, Incest, Implied Past Rape, Sesshoumaru is UKE, I repeat, UKE! Submissive not Seme what so ever! He Never** **will be Seme in this fanfic! Also possible Mpreg later -cough- alrighty then!**

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha in anyway, if I did, Inuyasha would be taller than Sesshoumaru xD and Sesshy would be mpreg with Inu's love child already! Which could quite very well be possible later on…..-whistles innocently-

_Italic: _Thoughts

**Bold: Inner demon**

_**Bold Italics: Attacks or memories**_

_Italics with "Blah": Mysterious yet not so mysterious voice_

**AN: I can't express how very sorry I am for such a long delay in me posting but four majorly bad things happened…**

**1. My dad died**

**2. My mom got major stomach surgery**

**3. I 've been really depressed and writers block reared it's ugly bitchy head at me**

**4. My internet provider went on strike for like….a bazillion months…I'm currently leaching off my sister's internet lol yay for being a pirate~!**

**Anywho I'm hoping all of you enjoyed the last chapter as much as I did writing it xD But need I remind you that was my very first fanfiction yaoi lemon…so yeah I'm kinda sorta proud -goofy grin- I used to role play yaoi Inuyasha/Sesshoumaru rps about….six years ago with my friend. I was always played Sesshoumaru as a uke, also I hope my Inuyasha is to your liking hehe~ **

**Hehe anywho here's the long awaited very delayed chapter seven~!**

* * *

The silence was nearly deafening as both inu sat silently staring at one another.

Fleeting seconds stretched into long dreadfully painful minutes, yet still both remained silent, and stubbornly brooding.

Inuyasha stood there dumbfounded, his claws clenching and unclenching into tightly balled fists at his sides.

He felt beyond disgusted with himself, that much was for certain.

_How could I…have…what have I done to him? This…isn't the Sesshoumaru I know…this isn't…_

Said Inu daiyoukai sat across from him watching the hanyou, with a mute and wary guarded yet pained expression.

This present Sesshoumaru, paled in comparison to the proud aniki he had always known and over the years of his life learned to hate.

Closing his eyes the hanyou rubbed at his face in a frustrated manner, as he inwardly cursed at his own stupidity.

_I maybe kinda sorta, might have been able to handle finding out that I could easily get a raging knee buckling hard on for the girly bastard..._

_I mean just seeing him being shirtless and crap practically made his pants tighten at the mere sight of him._

_Okay so maybe, that's a huuuuuge fucking maybe…_

_I could have been just god damn fine with finding out I had apparently fucked him senseless in the middle of the woods while dozens of horny creepy youkai watched…_

_Heavy sarcasm insert here…but anyways.._

_After a few days of heavily cursing out my new extremely perverted inner youkai, piecing together what was left of my bruised manly pride, sulking in the safety of a shady tree, and having gone through a good half dozen bottles of Miroku's finest sake as I moped over ramen I would have been just fuckin' peachy!_

_Even them being mates wasn't really all that disturbingly, or even remotely disgustingly horrible as he would have imagined it to be, that is after he thought on it long enough._

"You…and I…and then…what happened to the pup?" He finally voiced out loud intelligently.

Sesshoumaru shifted uneasily avoiding the burning golden gaze of his otouto like the plague, as a haze of shame layered over him like a transparent blanket of spider webs.

"It perished a few months later, not long after our mating rut had taken place."

Inuyasha'as eyes dulled slightly as a stabbing heated pain curled jaggedly in his chest as if it had just been stuffed with a bunch of broken glass.

"…Why…why didn't yah even tell me? I at least deserved to…to know I had a fuckin' kid or something yah know!" Inuyasha spoke suddenly his voice shaking with undeniable guilt verging dangerously on anger.

A bitter bark of laughter issued from Sesshouaru's curved cherry red lips, catching the hanyou completely off guard.

His white puppy dog ears flew back and drooped cautiously atop his head as he watched his older brother.

His aniki's lethal molten amber orbs glared with a malicious hatred that promised pain, as they gazed back into his own angry, confused golden ones.

"You deserved to know? How impossibly arrogant can you really become? You vile filthy little half breed…you claim you deserved to know? Do not make me laugh! You raped me, pupped me, marked me as your own, and then you abandoned me…like…mere low level rubbish!" Sesshoumaru's voice was uncharacteristically shrill, dripping with disgust, disbelief, and sorrow.

"This Sesshoumaru, of all people…do you not know how completely degrading…how…pathetic it was to be mounted and violated by a mere hanyou? You Inuyasha severed any right to know of our pup's existence and death the moment you left me behind alone.." Whispered the daiyoukai as his voice broke and grew fainter toward the end of his sentence.

Inuyasha sat silently absorbing his brother's words.

He took everything in from the shivering shudder of Sesshoumaru's pale shoulders as he panted after shouting, right down to his aniki's pained expression of grief and pure self hatred.

Sesshoumaru closed his eyes slowly taking a deep and calming breathe before opening his them half way revealing dull amber orbs, "Besides…after everything that occurred…you still do not remember anything from that night. So even if I had come to you…telling you of what had happened, would you…have even truly believed a word I said?"

Inuyasha took a sharp intake of breath, his brother's words stabbing him indirectly with the truth.

"No…I guess not.." Inuyasha mumbled out softly.

A shuddering wince followed by a gasp of pain from Sesshoumaru made Inuyasha dart forward worriedly.

"Hey stop moving around! We have tah find a way to treat your wounds, plus your still sick and crap from before right? Why the hell aren't you healing anyway?"

Growling some the elder of two glared heatedly.

Amber eyes flashed dangerously, "My healing abilities have been stunted by several reasons you may personally take blame for causing; and the only aliment this Sesshoumaru has at the moment is being trapped in this wretched god forsaken cave in the middle of no where with the likes of you."

"Well gee yah don't gotta be such a whiney bitch about it, but we seriously need to make sure you don't bleed out or something." Frowned Inuyasha as his golden orbs raked over his aniki's pale slender wounded form.

Sesshoumaru absently threaded his elegant fingers through his hair carefully scooping water over it every so often to wash away any traces of blood that lingered amongst the silvery tresses.

"My wounds are slowly clotting as we speak, you needn't addle your tiny plebian mind over my condition. The sooner I can stand without losing my balance, I will be taking my leave." Remarked the daiyoukai breaking the silence in his dull monotone.

Inuyasha frowned, "What do you fucking mean you're leaving! You can't just up and leave after finally telling me all this shit!"

_No he can't just leave.._

The inu hanyou felt a deep clawing need.

An unquenchable urge to protect Sesshoumaru, one that was beyond anything he had ever felt with Kikyou or Kagome.

A dreadful heated panic had begun to bubble up inside of him growing rapidly within his chest at the mere thought of never being able to see him again.

After all of the things he had only now just been told, every thought permanently took root as it wrapped around his heart in a choke hold.

_I can't just let everything go back to the way it was before…I can't…I won't_

Lifting himself out of the hot spring Sesshoumaru then arched a perfectly sculpted silver brow at the hanyou, "What more is there to speak of? You had your chance Inuyasha, you could have easily smelt what had transpired that night, yet you chose to ignore it."

He then turned away and sunk his claws into the wall to stand.

Sesshoumaru's legs quivered with what little energy they had left to keep him upright; they were still not accustomed to working properly without assistance.

He frowned as he remembered his lack of attire to change into.

The sloshing sound of water is heard and a equally as naked Inuyasha quickly rushes to his side.

Concern evident as it came flooding to the surface of usually well guarded and stubborn gold eyes.

Strong arms snake around the lithe waist of the inu youkai, "Stop acting like I didn't just find you face down in your own fucking blood yesterday! I'm not gonna watch you try and kill yourself just because your too god damn prideful to ask for help!"

Sesshoumaru bared his fangs ferally at him, "I do not require any such "help" that you so blatantly wish to bequeath to me half breed."

Rolling his eyes Inuyasha snorted loudly smirking as he looped his other arm underneath the back of Sesshoumaru's knees lifting him up bridal style, "Suuuureee yah don't mister I have tah claw my way up a wall to stand."

Growling the elder struggled feebly against the younger's chest glaring weakly as his body readily betrayed him by leaning unwillingly against the warmth of the body holding him, "Put this Sesshoumaru down at once!"

"Shut it will yah? I'll put yah back down on the damn sleeping bag in a second, so stop whining already your givin' me a headache."

Inuyasha was met with a scathing glare as a response and then with what oddly enough looked like a suppressed childish pout of sorts, "I do not whine hanyou…"

The younger gawked for a moment but then snickered before he padded quickly over to the discarded sleeping bag in the middle of the mossy flooring.

He gingerly placed his brother inside of it, "Sure yah don't Sesshou..sure yah don't"

Sesshoumaru looked taken aback for a moment and pursed his lips together frowning, "What did you just call me?"

Blinking Inuyasha looked confused for a split second before he smirked smugly, "Your names too long so I shortened it."

"Do not mutilate my namesake just because you are too lazy and idiotic to appreciate it to it's fullest extent." Sesshoumaru retorted back in a dry clipped tone.

Sesshoumaru took it upon himself to snuggle deep into the warm depths of the sleeping bag cocooning it around himself until all that was seen of him were two large glowing amber eyes peering out from the darkness of the self made fortress of shiny cloth.

Having pulled on pants Inuyasha looked back to his brother.

The hanyou's mouth twitched oddly for a moment before he immediately fell back on his ass erupting in loud snorts of very unattractive peals of laughter.

"Ohhh my god…how the mighty have fallen….you look so…so…pffttt oh my god I can't breathe! Airrrrr I need air!" Inuyasha howled in a dramatic gasping hysterical voice.

"Cease your disgusting swine like noises, before I smite you were you sit." Came Sesshoumaru's voice icily.

Wiping his eyes Inuyasha calms and moves to sit next to Sesshoumaru snickering every so often.

"No one would ever believe me anyways." The hanyou muttered with a smile as they both huddled together falling asleep.

* * *

AN: and that is all she wrote for this chapter cause I'm tired and I wanna see if you guys are still alive out there! And again I'm sooooo very sorry for the loooooong wait I have no excuses T-T -bow- Please review -sad puppy dog eyes-


End file.
